


𝖭𝗈𝗂𝗋 (𝖡𝗅𝖺𝖼𝗄)

by overwhelmingi



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingi/pseuds/overwhelmingi





	𝖭𝗈𝗂𝗋 (𝖡𝗅𝖺𝖼𝗄)

Jungkook smiled a happy little smile, but it was fake. He turned his head to look at Taehyung, breathing in the scent of fresh strawberries. The shapeshifter turned to look at him with a bitter grin. “Smile for the camera Kookie, yeah, like that.” Taehyung spoke lightly as Jungkook turned his head to look at the phone camera. They were live now. The comments from people were already flooding in, things he’s already seen before. 

”Noir”

Jungkook flashed Taehyung a glance, nodding at him 

“It’s all just gonna be fake, you’ve seen this before”

“Smile” Taehyung murmured, and in less than a second Jungkook was choking and gasping for air. His eyes were unusually dull for the occasion, his chest tight and heaving. The comments were coming in quicker now.

“I’m just feeding off of your nightmares, that’s all.”

Slowly, Jungkook was gaining back his breathe again. He looked around in confusion for Taehyung. 

“Ouch, that’s cold.”

Jungkook was shivering now, his eyes wide and searching around for a jacket, anywhere. The living room was suddenly below O degrees, icicles everywhere. At the side of the comments there were people giving endless hearts. Jungkook smiled.

“They taste sweet hun, the hearts.”

“What the hell?” Was what now rushed through Jungkook’s mind. The chill was gone, but now he felt so high. The room was spinning, his heart beating faster. Then there was Taehyung. He was there right in front of him. Jungkook tried to stand up, to reach out to him, and he did. Now he’s falling.

Falling in a field of black strawberries, felling like he was drowning right before the room went black. 

“Next nightmare..... your mother, hm?”

“Okay, you’re talking way too much!” Jungkook attempted to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

“Oh, I know hun, I know.”

The lights turned back on, and in front of him was Taehyung holding a gun. 

Then it was over.

Taehyung was back sitting in the couch smiling as he turned off the live with a weak wave. Jungkook could only come to the conclusion that this relationship was all black. Noir. We are in noir. He wants to burn Seoul to ruins.

Taehyung breathed, and he smiled again at Jungkook, but it was fake. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. 

“Bad ending”


End file.
